This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of miniature rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Poulxas`. The plant is an upright miniature rose bush cultivated for outdoor garden decoration. It has as its seed parent an unnamed seedling, and as its pollen parent `Poultex` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,261).